Typical computing devices may include several technical methods for user authentication. For example, a computing device may support user credential authentication, biometric authentication factors (e.g., fingerprint, facial, voice, and/or retina scanning), security token authentication, or other technical authentication measures. However, many of these authentication methods may be compromised by theft and/or may be impacted by environmental conditions, such as lighting, background noise, etc. Some typical computing devices endeavor to prevent a compromised or environmentally impacted authentication by providing a multi-factor authentication (i.e., more than one user authentication method). For example, a computing device may provide a facial recognition authentication factor and a voice recognition factor, or a fingerprint authentication factor and a retina authentication factor, or any combination of biometric authentication factors that result in more than one biometric authentication factor being used.
Typical computing devices implementing multi-factor authentication using biometric authentication factors rely on static runtime data gathered from various biometric sensors (e.g., cameras, microphones, etc.) to generate a combined score of the biometric authentication factors to authenticate a user of the computing device. The combined score is generally a result of a confidence score for each of the biometric authentication factors that are generated by the software performing each biometric authentication factor. The confidence score is typically a distance measure from a curve/plane/hyperplane that is used to determine an authorization action (e.g., authorized or not authorized, valid or invalid, etc.) or a probability measure for recognition.